Yule
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Até o sorriso dele fala de uma dor que não esquece, e eu me pergunto se o meu também é assim. Frank/Alice.


**Yule**

O rosto redondo dele está olhando para mim. Eu reconheço esse rosto: tem o mesmo formato redondo da mulher que dorme ao meu lado. Eu tento falar algo, mas por algum motivo, minha boca não consegue formar sons. Ele está sempre com a minha mãe – eu me pergunto por quê. O garoto fala, mas eu não conheço essa voz. A confusão me deixa perturbado e eu me viro para a mulher da cama do lado. Não sei o nome dela – Anie? Alicia? Algo que começa dessa forma – e seguro sua mão. Não sei como se chama, mas sei que ela nunca vai embora. Ela está sempre aqui, e isso faz com que eu me sinta melhor. Eu tive uma esposa um dia, e essa mulher a lembra de alguma forma. Mas eu não sei aonde minha esposa foi – ela nunca veio me visitar. Será que aqueles loucos a mataram? Sinto vontade de perguntar à minha mãe, mas minha garganta só solta sons desconexos. Acho que nunca vou saber. Pelo menos não estou sozinho: a moça do lado está sempre comigo, e eu sinto confiança quando aperto seus dedos. Eu me sinto feliz de viver com ela.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sinto os dedos do homem procurarem os meus e uma coisa maravilhosa crescendo em mim. O menino continua a falar sobre sua vida, enquanto a velha acena a cabeça concordando. Ele é um menino bom, eu gosto quando ele vem. Me faz lembrar que um dia – foi nessa vida? Ou na minha loucura eu lembro de outra? – eu tive um bebê. Um rapazinho esperto e falante, mas ele se perdeu quando a dor começou. Ele se perdeu, meu marido se perdeu, o sentido se perdeu, e minha capacidade de me expressar se tornou um esboço do que foi. Tudo que ficou foi esse quarto de hospital, com essas pessoas que são tão debilitadas quanto eu, e o homem ao meu lado, que me sorri, e aperta minha mão. Eu perdi tanto, mas eu ao menos tenho certeza de alguma afeição. Talvez, até de amor. Tanto quanto se poderia amar nas condições que ele se encontra tão perturbado mentalmente. Mas quem sou eu pra falar que alguém é perturbado? Queria saber quem ele é, de onde veio, e porque tenho essa sensação de que de alguma forma se conecta com algo que existia antes da dor. Para saber, precisa-se conversar. Para conversar, precisa-se de palavras, e nenhum de nós se lembra de como se fala.

Há neve nas janelas. A velha e o menino trouxeram presentes; então, deve ser Natal. Eu me pergunto porque eles me dão presentes. São doces, e eu gosto mesmo sem entender. Abro uma das balas sem soltar a mão do homem. Ele me olha e sorri, de leve. Fico feliz. O menino encara nossas mãos enlaçadas com um olhar estranho. Ciúme ou inveja, não sei dizer. Mas como alguém pode invejar uma vida como a que nós levamos? Eu não sei como vim parar aqui, eu não sei o que aconteceu com a vida que eu tinha. Como esse rapaz, com tanto futuro pela frente, pode achar que tem algo que valha a pena desejar? Mas eu não sei quem ele é; logo, não posso julgar. Talvez ele nunca tenha dado a mão para uma menina de quem gostasse. Talvez ele nunca tenha conhecido alguém que o deixasse seguro como esse conhecido-sem-nome me deixa. Mas duvido. Qualquer mãe passa uma sensação muito maior que essa. E que mãe seria cruel o suficiente para negar isso a um filho? Sinto falta do bebê que tive. O garoto tem o mesmo rosto redondo que eu lembro no meu bebê. Mas é impossível que ele tenha alguma relação com a criança que eu tive: meu filho mal começava a andar, e esse menino falava de N.O.M.s se aproximando.

A velha fala algo, e o homem olha para ela com um sorriso. Ela o chama de "filho". Ele se lembra dela, eu sei. Ela me chama de filha, freqüentemente, mas eu sei que é só força do hábito. Eu ainda era muito pequena quando minha mãe morreu, eu me lembro que foi muito antes de toda aquela dor. Ele solta a minha mão para abrir um dos presentes, e eu me sinto sozinha e desprotegida. Ouço vozes do lado de fora se aproximando, e não sei quem poderia ser. Ele abre as roupas novas, e sorri para mim, feliz. Mas até o sorriso dele fala de uma dor que não esquece, e eu me pergunto se o meu também é assim.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Minha mãe me trouxe roupas novas e coloridas, para me esquentar durante o resto do inverno. Mas do que me adiantam roupas, se elas não me dizem o que fazer para recuperar o que eu esqueci? Ou se não me mostram maneiras de demonstrar para essa mulher do meu lado o quanto ela é essencial na minha vida? Eu já estou cheio de me sentir vazio. Do que me adianta o corpo estar quente se por dentro eu sinto tanto frio?

Mamãe se levanta para sair, e o menino vem me abraçar. Eu não o reconheço, mas acho que gosto da maneira como ele me abraça. Ele me chama de papai, e eu preferia que não chamasse. Eu tinha tido um filho antes de vir parar aqui, e me dói pensar no que pode ter acontecido com ele. Eu lembro de seus olhinhos arregalados enquanto ouvia eu e a sua mãe gritando, escondido dentro de um armário. Será que o encontraram? Disseram-me, uma vez, que ele podia ser a esperança de todo o mundo bruxo. Mas se eu não pude protegê-lo, quem poderia? Quem o faria? Se eu tivesse sido mais forte, talvez, ele tivesse se salvado. E se um dia vierem acabar com o que começaram, eu vou saber que falhei não só com ele, mas com todo o mundo. Eu me pergunto se a mulher ao meu lado ficaria tão feliz quando eu a abraço se soubesse como eu fui incapaz.

Ele abraça a mulher e eu me sinto com raiva. Não sei por que tenho raiva: ela é muito mais velha do que ele. Mas não gosto de ver alguém tão próximo dela. Ela parece muito feliz com toda aquela demonstração de carinho. Decido que vou abraçá-la assim que puder. E, então, quem sabe, ela me olhe nos olhos e eu possa beijá-la como venho sonhando há tanto tempo. Vozes de jovens enchem o quarto, muitos cheiros diferentes. A cortina que nos separava dos outros pacientes foi aberta e eu vejo dois meninos e duas meninas que nunca vi antes. Um deles tem uma marca engraçada na testa. Lá no fundo, um dos homens que está aqui todos os dias mexe com uma pena e um tinteiro, o cheiro da tinta no pergaminho enchendo o ar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A velha tinha dito que ia embora, mas agora está falando com pessoas estranhas. O homem do meu lado sorri pra mim, e eu lembro que é Natal. O menino me deu um presente, então eu devo dar para ele também. Mas não tem nada que eu possa dar. Reviro minhas poucas coisas para achar algo que possa dar e acho um papel colorido.

Quando estou começando a me levantar, eu ouço a velha falar de nós – meu filho, e sua esposa. Eu sou, então, esposa desse homem? É ele o mesmo homem com quem eu tive uma vida antes, o pai do meu filho? Me sinto imensamente feliz com isso, não estou tão sozinha afinal! Olho em volta para saber se ele tinha ouvido a mesma coisa que eu. O olhar brilhante do homem confirma meus ouvidos. Sinto como se uma pequena parte de mim estivesse sendo reconstruída. Ela fala da dor que eu não gosto de lembrar e meu sorriso diminui um pouco, mas o menino precisa do presente.

Calço meus chinelos fofos e ando até ele, entregando o papel colorido. Eu preferia mostrar para ele com uma carta que gosto de sua presença, mas a própria idéia é ridícula para alguém como eu. Só me resta esperar que ele entenda que cada vez que eu dou um papel a ele, significa que ele deve voltar outro dia. Cada papel é uma carta que eu não consigo escrever.

Os jovens olham para mim, e eu sei que vêem uma pessoa louca. A velha dá tapinhas encorajadores no meu ombro, e diz que é muito bom, mas eu sei que ela não entende. O garoto abaixa os olhos e diz "obrigado mamãe" – eu me pergunto o que a mãe dele acharia de vê-lo falando assim com outra mulher, mas eu sei que ele entende. Sinto medo dessas outras pessoas, e volto para a segurança da minha cama, segurança dos meus lençóis, segurança do meu – agora eu sei! – _marido_.

**Nota da Autora**: Eu sei que parece estranho o Frank e a Alice não lembrarem um do outro, mas nunca saberemos se eles têm alguma consciência de quem está ao seu lado. Ambos tiveram muitos efeitos colaterais dos feitiços. Resolvi que o Frank deveria lembrar da mãe porque a memória olfativa é muito difícil de ser destruída, e depois de 72 horas, a criança nunca mais esquece o cheiro da própria mãe, e acho que talvez, o fato de a Augusta usar sempre a mesma roupa seja pra que ele lembre um pouco melhor de quem ela é. Ambos lembram que têm um filho mas não reconhecem o Neville porque não entendem a passagem do tempo; não são capazes de entender essas sutilezas. E, se no final, a Alice sabe que o Frank é marido dela é meramente por ouvir dizer, não por lembrar, ou reconhecer, ou compreender o que ouve. É muito mais fácil você entender que tem um marido cujo rosto é diferente do que aceitar a passagem do tempo no seu próprio filho – ainda mais quando você tem certeza que ele está morto. Ah, claro, a lógica passou longe daqui. Mas como usar lógica com pessoas que não têm lógica? A fic foi escrita para o challenge de ficlets românticas do 3v, a música escolhida foi "Time" da Chantal Kreviazuk, e os itens foram "pena e tinteiro", e "cartas", com o bônus de não estarem correlacionados. A estação, claro, foi o Inverno. E a fic inteira é dedicada à Christy Corr, por ter lido enquanto eu escrevia e por ter emprestado o pc. xD


End file.
